fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Wielkie nurkowanie w raju
Chris: '''Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce Nowa Trasa: Uczestnicy byli w Włoszech. Ich zadaniem było popłynięcie gondolą przez piękną Wenecję. Podczas zadania czekały na nich ciemne tunele, miny i.. rekin. Wygrała Reszta Świata, ku zdziwieniu Xaviera, który miał zamiar przegrać. Przegrali Amerykanie, pozbywając się psychofanki Trenta - Amandy. Jednak do zespołu dołączyła jego druga wielka fanka - Tamara. Czy Tamara poradzi sobie w nowej drużynie ? A co Xavier sądzi o tej zmianie ? O tym przekonacie się już teraz w Totalnej Porażce Nowa Trasaaa... Kamera przejeżdza przez samolot, pokazując w stołówce siłujących się Cody'ego i Camerona. Kiedy Cody już miał wygrać nagle wyskakuje Sierra, i Cody ucieka wyskakując z samolotu. Ląduje na Owenie, który śpi, a znad niego wychodzi Noah. Następnie kamera kieruje się na rywalizujących Bricka i Jo, na gondolach w Wenecji. U Bricka w gondoli widzimy całujących się Bridgette i Geoffa, zaś u Jo - robiących to samo Tylera i Lindsay, nagla dopływa i przegania ich Eva, która na gondoli ma kłócące się Heather i Courtney. Eva spycha Heather do wody a Courtney się śmieje.Kamera przechodzi do Tokio, gdzie widzimy beatbującego Harolda na scenie, zatykającego uszy Lightninga i Xaviera z Casperem, szepczących coś do siebie.Kamera przeskakuje do B, który stoi oparty o jeden z kamieni Stonehenge, nagle budowla się rozwala, obok B upada Izzy odpowiedzialna za to, a za nimi Dawn medytująca. Następnie kamera pokazuje Trenta grającego na gitarze na scenie, obok niego Tamara i Amanda tulące się do niego, a za nimi Mike bez koszuli, Ann Marie tuląca się do niego i Zoey krzywo patrząca na to. W ostatniej scenie widzimy wszystkich zawodników przed wielką mapą świata, na której napis: Total Drama: New Trass Trzecia klasa: '''Tamara: '''Co za żal! Muszę tu siedzieć, powinnam być w pierwszej klasie! '''Noah: Nie trzeba było przychodzić na koniec ceremonii.. Tamara: A skąd miałam wiedzieć że mnie da do waszej drużyny.. No trudno. :''' Bankowo mnie wywalą jak przegramy. Skończę jak ta frajerka Amanda. Trzeba się postarać i nie przegrywać. '''Brick: Witamy w drużynie nowego żołnierza. Tamara: Że kogo ? Noah: On tak ma że gada o wojsku, żołnierzach etc. Tamara: Dobrze wiedzieć. Zauważyła medytującą Dawn. Tamara: A ta co ? Noah: Znowu medytuje, ciągle to robi. Nasze medium. Tamara: 'Medium ? Super! ': Ale dziwaki.. Pierwsza klasa: Zoey: Bardzo dobrze że jędza Tamara poszła do Amerykanów. Nareszcie spokój. Xavier przegrzył wargę. :''' Jak przegramy wywalą mnie albo Caspera.. bardzo nie dobrze. '''Bridgette: Tak, ale jednak straciliśmy osobę. Byliśmy najliczniejszą drużyną.. Zoey: Tamara to żadna strata. Casper: Gdzie się podział służący.. ? Xavier: Chris pewnie go wezwał i teraz jemu usługuje. Pokój ekipy: Chris: Cody i Cameron, bardzo zawiedliście mnie. Mieliście wrzucić rekina na drodze Reszty Świata. Cody: Ale to nie nasza wina że Amerykanie akurat tą drogą popłynęli. Cameron: I czemu nam nie powiedziałeś że to rekina nieśliśmy ? Chris: Nie musicie wszystkiego wiedzieć. Mogliście się domyśleć że to był rekin. Cameron: Przynajmniej Scott dostał za swoje. Chris: Jedynie to was ratuje że Dawn go do niego doprowadziła. Inaczej bym was wyrzucił z samolotu. Cody: Gdzie teraz lecimy ? Chris: Dowiesz się w swoim czasie. Wracaj do pierwszej klasy usługiwać. Chris i Cody wyszli z pokoju, Cameron został i oglądał uczestników przez kamery. Druga klasa: Courtney: Kolejny raz drugie miejsce. Lightning: Lightning nie lubi drugiego miejsca. Eva: Druga klasa jest dla frajerów. Trzecia też. Harold: Trzeba się postarać dzisiaj. Courtney: Tak, dzisiaj trzeba wygrać. Trzecia klasa: Tamara: '''Będę wam pomagała więcej niż Amanda. Dobrze że przynajmniej doszedłam do was gdy odpadła. '''Trent: Jak myślicie, gdzie polecimy ? Dawn: Wyczułam podczas porannej medytacji że będzie to jeszcze piękniejsze miejsce niż Wenecja. Tamara: Jeszcze piękniejsze ? Napewno Hawaje. Chris przez głośniki: Zaraz lądujemy na... pewnej wyspie. Courtney: Skoro nie powiedział jaka, pewnie to będzie jakieś lodowate zadupie. 20 minut później... Lotnisko: Courtney: Tego się nie spodziewałam. Dawn: A nie mówiłam że to miejsce piękniejsze od Wenecji. Przed nimi widać piękne, błękitne morze. Chris: Witajcie na Bora-Bora, to tu odbędzie się dzisiejsze wyzwanie. Przychodzi... DJ: Siema ludziska! Chris: A no tak zapomniałem że ty tu jesteś ambasadorem. Casper: '''Ale masz farta kolo. '''DJ: Tak, bajeczne miejsce. Mam tu kuzyna i spędzam tu wakacje co roku. Kiedyś sam tu zamieszkam. Chris: DJ chyba nie krzywdzisz tu zwierzątek ? DJ zakrył twarz rękoma i zaczął płakać. Chris: 'Idziemy na plażę. Tam zaczniemy pierwszą część wyzwania. Plaża: ''Stały 3 motorówki wraz z sprzętem do parasailingu. '''Chris: Wasze pierwsze zadania to zebranie kluczy na tych platformach.. Chris naciska guzik i z wody wyrastają platformy w odstępach 150 metrowych na których są klucze. Chris: Muszą to oczywiście zrobić osoby na paralotniach, kluczy jest 5. Ta drużyna, która zbierze ich najwięcej będzie miała ułatwienie w drugim wyzwaniu. Oczywiście nie będzie to takie proste, wiatr się wzmógł i będzie wam przeszkadzał. Przygotujcie się do startu. Amerykanie Tamara: Ja się zgłaszam do paralotni. :''' Trzeba im się pokazać z dobrej strony to może mnie nie wywalą. '''Noah: Jak chcesz. Reszta się zgadza ? Trent i Dawn: Zgadzamy się. Brick: Powodzenia żołnierzu. Reszta Świata: Xavier: Ja do paralotni. :''' Trzeba im pokazać że chce wygrać wyzwanie. Nie mam wyboru. '''Bridgette: Ja poradzę sobie lepiej.. Xavier: Papier, kamień.. ? Bridgette: Nie. Głosowanie. Kto jest za mną ? Bridgette, Zoey i Izzy podniosły rękę. Bridgette: Przegłosowane. Xavier: Wregh.. Europejczycy: Lightning: '''Lightning ma lęk wysokości. Odpada. '''Eva: '''Ciota. '''Courtney: Tylko ja się do tego nadaje. Eva będziesz kierować motorówką. Eva: 'Okej, niech będzie. ''Wszystkie drużyny wypchnęły na wodę swoje motorówki, po czym wsiedli do nich. Courtney, Bridgette i Tamara podpięły się i czekały na start. '''Chris: Start! Drużyny ruszyły. Odrazu Eva za sterem motorówki przyspieszyła jak tylko się dało i wyprowadziła jak jej się zdawało drużynę na prowadzenie. Jednak wiatr dawał o sobie znać, spychając paralotnie z Courtney gdzieś na lewo. Tuż za nimi była Reszta Świata, których paralotnia tak samo została spychana na lewo. Zaś Amerykanie, którzy byli zdawało się na końcu, obrali inną taktykę. Skierowali swoją motorówkę na prawo, tak by paralotnia leciała wprost na platformy z kluczami. 'Amerykanie:' Noah: Pff.. inne drużyny ułatwiają nam zadanie. Trent: I dobrze, zaraz zdobędziemy pierwszy klucz. Dawn: Wiatr działa na naszą korzyść. Europejczycy: Eva: Hmm.. czemu oni jadą po prawej stronie.. Spojrzała za siebie i wiedziała już o co chodzi.. Eva: O nie, nie mogę przegrać! Skręciła natychmiast na prawo, wychodząc przed Amerykanów. Courtney zdobyła pierwszy klucz. Eva: Oby tak dalej, wygramy to! Amerykanie: Noah: Skapnęli się, Brick przyspieszaj. Brick: Tak jest! Brick wykonał rozkaz i zaczęli doganiać Europejczyków. Europejczycy: Eva: O nie, musimy wygrać! W tym samym czasie Courtney zdobyła drugi klucz. Parę minut później.. Europejczycy i Amerykanie zderzyli się motorówkami, a paralotnie... Tamara i Courtney: 'O nieeeee! ''Krzyknęły gdyż zbliżyły się do siebie, a paralotnie zaplątały się ze sobą. '''Tamara: Zjedżaj odemnie frajerko! Courtney walnęła ją w twarz. Courtney: To ty spadaj! Tamara: '''Poprostu świetnie.. '''Courtney: Ja też nie jestem z tego zachwycona.. Motorówki obydwu zespołów się zatrzymały. Noah: Brawo teraz przegramy.. Eva: '''To wszystko przez was Amerykanie.. '''Noah: Nie, to przez was Europejczycy. Europejczycy i Amerykanie zaczęli się kłócić, a Tamara i Courtney próbują jakoś odplątać się. Zaś Reszta Świata..: Xavier: Hoho.. chyba mają problemy z paralotniami. Trzeba to wykorzystać.. Zjechał tak że wyszedł przed nich, Bridgette bez problemu zdobyła pozostałe trzy klucze. Xavier: To było zbyt łatwe.. Zoey: Znów będziemy w pierwszej klasie! Jupi! Zatrzymują się. Przypływa Chris z Chefem na łodzi. Chris: '''Nie tak szybko, jeszcze drugie wyzwanie was czeka.. Dostaniecie ułatwienie w nim. '''Zoey: No cóż szkoda, przynajmniej będzie ułatwienie.. Chris: Ale najpierw trzeba zdjąć Bridgette i tamte dwie furiatki odplątać.. Nastąpiła krótka przerwa na reklamy.. Po reklamach.. Wszystkie motorówki i łódź Chrisa stały obok siebie. Wszyscy uczestnicy byli na łodziach, łącznie z Courtney, Tamarą i Bridgette. Chris: 'A więc pora na 2 wyzwanie. Wyspa Bora-Bora słynie z wydobycia czarnych pereł, wasze zadanie to wydobycie jak największej ilości tychże pereł. Zdobyte przez was klucze mogą wam w tym pomóc.. otwierają skrzynie gdzieś na dole morza, w niektórych z nich można je znaleźć.. Zwycięzcy pierwszego wyzwania czyli Reszta Świata dostają te oto akwalungi. ''Pokazuje im trzy akwalungi. '''Chris: Szukać pereł pod wodą mogą tylko trzy osoby, dwóch pozostałych czeka na swoich motorówkach. Będą przeliczać czarne perły. Na zbieranie pereł macie czas 15 minut.. OD TERAZ! Drużyny szybko się zebrały i naradziły. Amerykanie: Noah: '''Mamy przesrane, nie mamy żadnego klucza.. '''Trent: To nie takie ważne, kto umie pływać i zanurkuje..? Noah: Dawn, Tamara i Brick idźcie. Brick: Tak jest! Tamara: Się robi.. Oboje szybko skoczyli do wody. Tamara zanurkowała i popłynęła szukać, a Brick czekał na Dawn. Noah: '''Co jest Dawn ? '''Dawn: Sama niewiem.. Brick: 'Dawn, nie martw się. Dasz sobie radę. '''Dawn: '''No dobra. ''Uśmiechnęła się po słowach Bricka, wskoczyła do wody i z nim popłynęła. Reszta Świata: '''Casper: Ja nie umiem pływać. Bridgette: Nurkujemy ja, Zoey i Xavier. Xavier: Co ? Ja ? :''' Zaufali mi, huh nie może być. '''Bridgette: Tak ty. Masz swój akwalung. Rzuciła mu akwalung. Xavier: 'Dzięki. ''Wszyscy założyli akwalungi na plecy. '''Bridgette: Macie też klucze. Dała każdemu klucz do skrzyń. Bridgette: A teraz wskakujemy! :' Fajnie takie bycie liderem. ''Bridgette i Zoey wskoczyły, Xavier zaczekał. 'Xavier: '''Ale się rządzi.. ''Wskoczył po chwili. Europejczycy: 'Courtney: ' Ja, Eva, Lightning płyniemy. B i Harold zostajecie. Harold i B potaknęli głową. '''Eva: A co z tymi kluczami ? Courtney: Właśnie.. masz jeden. Rzuca jej klucz, ale przechwytuje go Lightning. Lightning: 'Lightning sam znajdzie. ''Skoczył natychmiast. '''Courtney: Uch.. co za palant. Eva: Jak go złapie oberwie! Skoczyły do wody. Reszta Świata: Bridgette i Zoey natychmiast zauważyły swoje skrzynie i popłynęły do nich. Otworzyły je, lecz w żadnym z nich nie było czarnych pereł. Wypłynęły z wody, zaś Xavier cały czas szukał skrzyni. Bridgette: Nic nie znaleźliśmy. Zoey: Oby Xavier miał więcej szczęścia.. Xavier w końcu znalazł skrzynie, otworzył ją. Cała skrzynia była wypełniona czarnymi perłami. Zabrał ją ze sobą na powierzchnie. Xavier: Patrzcie co znalazłem.. Wciąga skrzynie na motorówkę i otwiera. Bridgette: Łał.. Xavier: Zwycięstwo mamy w kieszeni dzięki mnie. : '''Całe szczęście.. Europejczycy: '''Eva pod wodą: Niech go tylko dorwę.. Eva zaschłysnęła się wodą i wypłynęła. Courtney znalazła skrzynie, nic w niej nie było. Zaś Lightning gdzieś wsiąkł że nie było go widać pod wodą. Courtney: Jak ten palant nie znajdzie skrzyni z perłami to... Lightning nagle wypływa ze skrzynią.. Lightning: '''Lightning znalazł te perły. Sha-Lightning! '''Courtney: Uch, no masz szczęście. Amerykanie: Wszyscy bezskutecznie szukają pereł, nagle przypływają do nich delfiny. Dawn wpada na pomysł i podpływa do nich. Delfiny chcą żeby popłynęli za nimi. Tak też robią. Nagle ku im oczom ukazuje się piękna rafa, na której pełno jest czarnych pereł. Zabierają pustą skrzynie i napełniają ją prawie do pełna. Wypływają zabierając skrzynie. Noah: Wow.. niezła robota. Brick: To wszystko dzięki Dawn. Dawn: To dzięki delfinom. Delfiny wypływają, Dawn je pogłaskała i po chwili odpłynęły. Chris: Czas minął sprawdźmy wyniki.. Chris sprawdzał zawartość skrzyń Reszty Świata i Amerykanów. Harold w tej samej chwili przez przypadek popycha skrzynie tak że perły wracają do morza. Chris: Europejczycy, gdzie wasze perły.. ? Courtney: 'Tu przecież.. ''Courtney odwróciła się, w skrzyni nie było pereł. '''Courtney: Kto je spychnął do wody. Harold i B to ktoś z was.. Harold i B wymienili spojrzenia i wskazali na siebie nawzajem. Chris: Europejczycy widzimy się na ceremonii. Wygrywa Reszta Świata. Wracamy.. Wszyscy wrócili do samolotu. Ceremonia: Chris: '''Witam was na kolejnej ceremonii. '''Courtney: '''Jeden z nich wyleci.. Spojrzała się na Harold i B, którzy przełknęli ślinkę. '''Chris: Głosujcie.. Po głosowaniu. Chris: Bezpieczni są: - Lightning - Courtney - Eva Odpada... . . . . . . ... Harold. B zostajesz. Harold: Nieważne, popłynę odwiedzić DJa na Bora-Bora. Narka! Harold skoczył. Chris: '''Kolejny odcinek za nami, co wydarzy się w następnym ? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę Nowa Trasaaaa.. Głosowanie: '''B: Harold Harold: B Lightning: Harold Eva: B Courtney: Harold baj baj